Correspondence
by Emeraldd Star
Summary: The summer after GoF some one sends Harry a letter and a beautiful friendship is born...


(A/N) Here is a series of letters between Ginny and Harry

(A/N) Here is a series of letters between Ginny and Harry. It starts when Ginny sends Harry a letter (you'll find out why) and he responds. This is, of course, a beginning of a beautiful friendship. It's not sappy but Harry may be a bit ooc at times. Starts July 1st and ends August 18th. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- The characters and most references belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. 

Correspondence 

By Emerald Star

Harry,

This will probably seem odd to you seeing as we've never owled or really had a conversation, but I'm drowning in a swamp of boredom. So I decided to send you an owl and perhaps make your time with the Dursley's a bit brighter. Are they treating you all right? My summer's been boring-the most exciting thing that has happened to me recently was leaving the house without Mum buzzing over me like the over-protective mother she is. Not that boredom isn't welcome as an alternative to some other things that could be happening. Oh, now I feel stupid about bringing that up. Sorry, please write back to me and make my boring summer a little less boring.

A very bored,

Ginny Weasley (you know, Ron's little sister)

Ginny,

Thanks for your letter! It helped a lot; the Dursleys aren't too keen on me living with them, or even me breathing the same air. They're treating me with the same combination of loathing and fear, but it isn't that bad. My summer hasn't been very eventful either, but you're right, it is welcome after what happened. It's all right that you brought it up. It annoys me when people are all ginger around the subject of Voldemort and me. But on a happier note, only one and a half months till school starts again. I really miss Hogwarts (except Snape), don't you? I hope your summer gets a little interesting (not in any way with Voldemort though). Write back it gives me something to do.

A grateful for having something to do,

Harry Potter (I know who you are Ginny Weasley, not Ron's little sister Weasley)

Harry,

Expect a very angered, confused letter from Ron, soon. When Pig came back with something for me and for him he went crazy. He thinks you _fancy me and got quite put out. I told him you didn't, but beware anyways. You might want to tell the Dursleys what a Howler is. Just kidding, I think that Hermione rubbed off on him and he'll just send a strongly worded letter. Hermione is here, by the way, but I suppose you already know that. Those two have been acting strangely, perhaps he fancies her? Don't tell him I said that, Fred and George have been teasing him all summer and if he found out that I was too he'd have to hurt me. Odd, Ron and Hermione keep going on walks or going swimming in the local pond- alone. You can question him when you see him next. Now that I've caught you up on the Burrow gossip I can talk of more sane things. I really do miss Hogwarts sometimes-even Snape, but was only after Fred snuck some of dad's fire whiskey into my butterbeer. Speaking of Fred and George this letter may seem different because they gave me some ink that makes parchment invisible. Of course they invented it for confusing teachers, particularly Snape and McGonagall. I bet they'll send you some if you ask Ron or me. I hope this made you laugh somewhat, and possibly want to invest in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Give that cousin of yours (Diddley was it?) flippers for me!_

A for some reason diabolical,

Ginny (are you sure about the little sister thing?)

Ginny,

Thanks for the warning: Ron's letter was amusing, yet scary all the same. I think that I'll ask him how he and Hermione are getting along just to make him squirm. He deserves it, "if you ever lay a finger on my sister…" He was rather threatening though, makes me rethink shaking your hand. The ink was really cool, can you send some, and I'd like that. What was that about you and some fire whiskey, sounds like a laugh. Good news, you might know already though, Dumbledore said that I could come for the last two weeks in August! What will I talk to you about-its so easy writing to people. I bet it would be easier to owl Cho than talk to her. I'm getting to know you through writing and not face-to-face, is this getting to philosophical? Keep the Burrow gossip coming, have the twins been torturing Percy more than usual? Are Bill and Charlie coming at all? Are Ron and Hermione together? Has Percy gotten (gasp) more pompous than usual? 

Questioning,

Harry (Yes, I'm sure. It's Dudley, and I didn't get a chance to give him flippers- unfortunately)

Harry,

God help us, Dad's gotten a new muggle toy- a computer. He hasn't even enchanted it or anything. He set it up on a desk and after a few hectic hours he managed to get it up and running (with Hermione's help), and connected to the internet (I take muggle studies so I know these things). With in a few more hours he got an e-mail (muggles_are_neat@vink.org), he'd decided that he loves trading stocks, and he got the bright idea to show the twins how to use the computer. The twins, of course, found a network for wizards with computers, and began to make a web page for the joke shop. Mum did not approve. On the Ron and Hermione front no change, they fight and when they aren't having a row they're always somewhere- together. Percy has been spending more time with his girlfriend, Penny, and she seems to have made him _slightly more easygoing. Bill is coming for all of August and Charlie is coming for the last week in August. That enough Burrow gossip for you? I have some real news about me, though. Ever since he who must- never mind VOLDEMORT became re-born Dumbledore wanted to establish better foreign relations with other wizarding schools. So he and a couple of other schools are setting up a foreign exchange program. Somehow the school found out that I speak French (mum taught all of us when we were little and I was the only one who caught on) and I get to apply! I may spend a semester in Beauxbatons. I wrote the whole application out in French because I was so nervous. I'm sending it after I send this, wish me luck!_

Your terribly excited friend,

Ginny (Bad Harry not hexing obese cousins!)

Ginny, 

I don't know what to be excited about first, the school or the computer! I really hope you get in, a whole semester in France sounds like a good opportunity. Ron never told me that you all learned French; now I have two things to discuss with him. You never answered my question about the fire whiskey, or is it a touchy subject? Are there any new products by the twins that I should beware of when I come or in your letters? How are my two best friends? I ask too many questions-let me know if they get annoying. What's happening in the Quidditch world? Ron said that the Cannons have a shot at the World Cup, but I didn't believe him. I think that you'll tell me the truth, seeing as Ron can be delusional. Have you heard from Hagrid at all this summer? I know that you're his friend and I haven't- maybe he's busy with Madame Maxime. By the way, what does Beauxbatons mean in French? 

You inquisitive friend,

Harry (Sorry about not hexing Dudley-it's on my to do list. By the way, it was cool how you actually wrote/said Voldemort.)

Harry,

Haven't replied yet. Depressed. Means "Pretty Sticks".

Your depressed friend,

Ginny

Ginny,

I'm sorry that they haven't replied yet, maybe a joke will cheer you up. Pity I don't know any good ones (there that was my attempt to be funny, are you laughing?). Pretty sticks eh? I cracked up when I read the translation, can't you imagine someone saying, "Hello, I go to Pretty Sticks Academy." Hilarious. I hope they write back with good news soon!

Ever so sorry that you aren't feeling happy,

Harry

Harry,

I'M IN! I'M IN! I'M IN! Too happy to write much, too busy floating (literally! Aren't fizzing whizbees great?)

Floating,

Ginny (Pretty sticks, I snickered too.)

Ginny,

Yeah you're in! I did a little whoop that earned me very angry looks from the Dursleys. Good job Ginny, I'm glad you made it. You know what? Ron just sent me a owl saying that you got into an exchange program in France, said he was, "so ruddy proud of her, but jealous too. Wish I learned the language as well as she did."

Proud,

Harry (You still haven't told me about the fire whiskey yet!)

Harry,

All right, you want the story? Here it is…

It was about three days after term ended; and you know that I'm friends with Colin Creevy right? Well, he lives in the next town over, so to celebrate I was invited to his house to hang out for an afternoon. I told him that I'd bring some butterbeer so his dad and Dennis could try some. Fred and George have their own private stash and I asked Fred if I could have some. He said sure and that he would give me four bottles, well the next day he gave me the four bottles. Turns out that he decided to play with them a bit. First he opened two of them and poured some of dad's fire whiskey in them. Then he did a rather complex charm, which I'm sure got him a note from the ministry about, to make Colin and me each grab one of them. When I got there, Colin and I gave Mr. Creevy and Dennis each their butterbeers and they left to do some errands. Colin and I went up to his room and started sipping ours while talking. After about fifteen minutes the effect sank in. We were giggling, uncoordinated, silly, drunk, and professing our love to teachers like Snape and Trelawney. I got back at Fred, though, but that's a different story. The worst part was that we played a muggle game that Colin taught me called, "Truth or Dare." I was dared to owl you, which turned out to be not so bad after all. Of course, I had to do several other things that I wouldn't mention in polite conversation. Well there you have it, Colin and me getting drunk, and Fred paying for it several times over. Happy? 

Your embarrassed friend,

Ginny Iif you could see the shade of red my face is right now. Oh, and if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you!)

Dear Ginny,

Oh-you were dared to owl me, now I don't feel quite so special any more. I can picture you and Colin getting shnockered and doing all that stuff. Am I polite conversation now? What did you do? Whatever you did to Fred?I'm guessing it worked, now that I'm getting to know you, you seem like a good person for revenge. Plus, the last time George owled me, he mentioned that Fred was temporarily out of order. I just realized something; ever since Voldemort was reborn I've felt really nervous and uptight. But when I'm owling you or reading your letters I feel more like me, not the boy who must live up the world's expectations. Ug, I'm getting philosophical again aren't I? Oh, and yes, I am happy.

Your amused friend,

Harry (Is it sunset or crimson?)

Dear Harry,

Well if it makes you feel any better, I do like owling you. Yes, you are polite conversation, and anyone other than Colin is when it comes to our escapade in the world of liquor. To answer your last question yes you are getting philosophical again, and I don't really mind it. Shows that you have a serious side and know when not to take things lightly. Great; now I'm getting serious, the point of our letters is to be un-serious and be happy. Oh well. Isn't your birthday coming up? I would have asked Ron, but he's still sore about whatever you said to him. Hermione got a letter from Viktor today and Ron went insane. I get to spend some time with her now that he's not speaking to her. I was going to ask her about your birthday because she doesn't care if I owl you but I can't ask her what you want. What do you want? Whatever it is, tell me, or you're getting something twin-made. 

Your Friend,

Ginny (Vermilion, and if you can tease me about that, I can tease you about Cho.) 

Dear Ginny,

July 31st. I don't really know what I want. I wish that I could have seen Ron's face when Hermione got the letter, was it enraged or furious? What did the letter actually say; was it romantic or just friendly? I don't mind being serious; at least you're okay with it. You know I was just thinking you and I are just about the only people (on our side) who have faced Voldemort and returned alive. Isn't that weird? Well for you he was Tom, but it's the same thing. I'm sorry if I hit a sore spot about the Tom thing, but I just had to bring it up. Oh, guess what!Today Dudley went to the doctor, and my aunt was screaming at her because she said that Dudley was obese. It was hilarious! Aunt Petunia and Dudley were near tears. If you could hear her, "Dudleykins is just big boned. He is perfect and beautiful." Afterwards she bought him a huge sundae to cheer him up. 

Your friend,

Harry (I don't think that Cho blushes, unnatural.)

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I'm sending you this deluxe box of Honeydukes sweets for a special reason. You must eat some of the sweets in front of Dudley, he'll go mad. Be sure to have some of the fire dots. They not only taste like what ever you have a craving for, but they make a fireworks display in your mouth! In the box are also fizzing whizbees, sugar quills, ice mice, chocolate frogs, and so on. Hope you enjoy! 

Happy Birthday from your friend,

Ginny (nice girls don't flirt on broom sticks)

Dear Ginny,

Thanks so much for the box of sweets. I tried some of those fire dots, and well, wow! I was sucking on a sugar quill in front of Dudley and he did go ballistic. My aunt said that I had to give him one, but I told her that Dudley never gave me any thing. Then I got locked in my room for the rest of the day. But I had the radio from Hermione and Ron to keep me busy. Seeing as it was from both of them, I take it they made up. "Phoenix" is definitely one of my favorite bands. Is there anyone who you recommend that I should listen to? ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS BEFORE I LEAVE THE DURSLEYS!!!

Your thankful friend,

Harry (what do nice girls do then?)

Dear Harry,

I'm so sorry that I got you in trouble, but I can't resist, what color was Dudley's face? I love Phoenix too! If you like them you may want to try, "Dream Cloak" "The Beatles" (yes that was a wizarding band that preformed for muggles too), or "Uric and the Oddballs." No, Ron and Hermione didn't make up; they bought that while they were still friends. Glad you liked the fire dots.

Lots of Love,

Ginny (nice girls write sonnets of pickled toads and blackboards.)

Dear Ginny,

Nothing new here. Dudley is fat, Petunia is nasty, Vernon is fearful and nasty. Only seven days before I return to magic and normalcy!

Lots of Love,

Harry (I suppose that you're a nice girl then)

Dear Harry,

I got my list from Beauxbatons today! Did you know that every evening you have to wear dress robes for dinner? This school does not take dressing lightly. Under clothing it read, "Every student must have a pair of basic black robes for every day, a pair of dress robes for formal breakfasts (every Sunday), and a pair for the formal evening meal (every evening)." Nutters, that's what I say.I'll miss Hogwarts while I'm there. If I come back even a little like Fleur, then slap me back to my senses. Three more days till you come here, Ron is practically bursting with excitement!

Lots of Love,

Ginny (not always)

Dear Ginny,

I'm leaving tomorrow! Before I do, I have one thing to say:

Her eyes are as brown as chestnuts

Her hair is as red as the sun

I wish she was mine, she's really divine

The girl who turned out to be lots of fun!

Give me your answer at the Burrow.

Love,

Harry

(A/N) There it is. I thought that the poem from Harry to Ginny would be a sweet way to end things. I think that I'll do this a series with Ginny and Harry's letters to each other when Ginny is in France. What do you think? Reviews and cash are greatly appreciated. 

-THANK YOU MEFFLES!!!


End file.
